


Flushed

by StarReads



Series: Flushed Universe [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amami is sly, Fluff, Gay Amami Rantaro, Gay Oma Kokichi, He works at the orphange he grew up in, It's Ouma not Oma heathens, It's just really soft and sweet, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Ouma is a mess, Ouma is a theatre major, Ouma is awkward, POV Oma Kokichi, T for alchol, Teasing, They dance, They're the best boys, it's just fluff, no beta we die like men, non-sexual teasing, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: "Only fools fall for you, only foolsOnly fools do what I do, only fools fallOnly fools fall for you, only foolsOnly fools do what I do, only fools fall"- Troye Sivan, "Fools"Ouma is head over heels in love with his best friend. It's sad he doesn't feel the same way.At least, Ouma doesn't think he does.





	Flushed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruxiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxiles/gifts).



> The song I chose for the description is their theme song you can't change my mind
> 
> This prompt made me so happy you don't even understand. I hope you enjoy it Ruxiles! Happy Holidays :)

 

The night was young, and Ouma stood in the chilly autumn air scrolling through Facebook. Or Twitter. Honestly, he could never really tell the difference.  
  
He was waiting for his best friend in the whole wide world to come to pick him up so they could go clubbing. It was a tradition to go clubbing on the last day of every month just for fun. After all, they themselves were fun people. At least, he hoped they were.  
  
Soon he heard the familiar warble of Amami's beat up tires on the rough road leading up to his apartment complex. He looked up to see the rickety blue car with the paint chipped in places and a broken window in the back. It wasn't like Amami was broke and couldn't afford to buy a better car, but this one had so many memories that Amami was loathe to toss it. Maybe it was ever so slightly dangerous on the highways but otherwise, they got around in it just fine.  
  
Amami stopped and Ouma got in, smiling at his green-haired best friend. Despite years of repressing his feelings, he still felt those tingly butterflies in his stomach, like he was a back in Junior high and staring at the handsome boy from across the hallway.  
  
Something's never change.  
  
"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Amami asked as Ouma slipped into the car. Ouma was quiet for a second as he focused on putting the seatbelt on. Then he looked up, saying as casually as he could, "Not much. And you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks. We're going to the usual place right?" the calm and terribly hot boy asked as he started driving off. Ouma barely remembered to close the door, cursing under his breath. Stupid Amami and his stupid way of making Ouma forget everything for whole minutes at a time. He was already a walking disaster, but Amami seemed to make him even worse somehow.  
  
"Yeah, the usual place," Ouma said once his heart stopped screaming at him. He hated when it did that, freaking out at the smallest thing and turning him into a brain-dead zombie.  
  
The drive there was quiet since Amami wasn't the type to need to fill every second with conversation. He appreciated that. As much as he loved to talk to Amami, sometimes it was nice to just enjoy his presence.  
  
Once they pulled up to the club, Ouma scrambled out of the car as fast as possible. He couldn't help but be really excited. He adored these days more than any of the other times they got together because it was the only time he was guaranteed to be alone with him. Which was amazing in Ouma's humble opinion. It wasn't like he didn't like the others, they were all his family and he'd die for every one of them, but sometimes a guy wants to be able to ogle his good-looking best friend in peace. He was a little tired of Miu constantly making kissy-faces at him behind Amami's back. Maybe it was a little funny, but it was also an irritating reminder of the one thing he really wanted that he could never in a million years have.  
  
Amami did his thing with the bouncer, the usual quiet exchange of names and then they walked into the club as the bouncer pocketed a hundred dollars. Sometimes Amami was a literal too generous when it came to tipping, although Ouma couldn't help but feel a little happy knowing that man would probably chip a good amount off his rent for the month. Or feed himself, and maybe his kids? He didn't look old enough to have kids but looks can be deceiving and all that garbage. He couldn't remember how many times he'd been fed that line when he was younger. Eventually, after the 20th time your instincts where right you learned to just tune that kind of thing out.  
  
  
Amami looked over to him, straining to be heard over the very loud music. "Drinks first?" he asked. Ouma nodded, knowing he was definitely not going to be heard where they were standing. The two of them made their way through the crowds to the bar area. It was surprisingly not as busy as it usually was. Ouma praised his luck, seeing as how they wouldn't have to fight to be heard and they might actually have a decent conversation.  
  
They sat down on the seats, Ouma making sure to check for any mystery substances first. He learned that lesson the hard way. Amami ordered his usual (a small shot of vodka and a water because he was driving and couldn't afford to get smashed) and Ouma ordered some sort of fruity cocktail with a fun named. Ouma didn't like how most alcohols tasted, so he usually drowned it in several glasses of some sort of sweet liquid.  
  
As the two of them waited for their drinks, they chatted for a bit. Amami talked about his latest trip and they shared the gossip among the friend group. Ouma had a lot of fun recounting his escapade with Miu several days earlier, where the two of them crashed a fancy party and made friends with a surprisingly charming pig. He was glad he'd decided on that story because it made Amami laugh and if there was anything in this world worth hearing, it was Amami's delicate, smooth laugh. He'd admitted one day (in a half-drunken stupor) that if he went deaf that would probably be the sound he missed most. Luckily Saihara wasn't the type to gossip. If he'd told Tsmugi...he could only picture how that would have ended. At best he'd end up being a Tumblr prompt, at worst he'd never be able to show his face in front of the others ever again. Tsmugi was a sweet girl but she couldn't keep a secret to save her life.  
  
After their drinks came it got a little quieter, since Ouma became focused on the absolutely ridiculous straw his drink came with. He couldn't help but play with it. It was swirly and a really interesting color, a bright orange that reminded Ouma of a sunset. And Cheeto dust, but a sunset was much more romantic sounding.  
  
Amami chuckled, and then he said something that made Ouma's heart stop dead in his chest. "You look really cute right now," he said with that nonchalant smirk as if he hadn't just murdered Ouma with a single sentence.  
  
Breaking News: College Boy found dead in the club, autopsy confirms the suspect flustered him to death. News at 9.  
  
  
Ouma could feel his face burn like the rice he left in the cooker for 3 hours instead of 30 minutes. He was sure he looked really stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to turn away. He was stuck staring at Amami, mouth agape and face flushed. Amami chuckled at the spectacle in front of him. "You look stupid now though," he joked, flicking Ouma in the nose. Ouma scrunched it up, looking at him with fake murderous intent. "Excuse me? I am the evil ruler of a huge army! I do not look cute or stupid. I am intimidating!" he proclaimed, trying to force himself to sound confident and haughty instead of completely stunned.  
  
"Sure you are," Amami said, shaking his head. "Well come on then your highness, let's dance," he said, gesturing to the crowded dance floor. Ouma nodded, downing his drink and following him.  
  
Dancing with Amami was an experience, to say the least. He was like a god among men, moving as if it was second nature. He was great at everything he did, at least in Ouma's eyes. And probably the eyes of many others as well.  
  
  
They weren't dancing "together", at least at first. For a while they just kind of danced next to each other, like they usually did. That was normally how they danced on club nights.  
  
  
That night, it changed. One second Ouma was kind of shuffling back and forth dodging the odd crazy who couldn't seem to stand up straight, and the next he was dancing with Amami, which was a surreal experience. Ouma actually thought he'd died and somehow weaseled his way into heaven.  
  
He could see a couple jealous girls who had been eyeing Amami since they'd entered the building glaring at him. It actually made him feel a little good about himself. Amami could be dancing with any of the (very good-looking) people in the club and yet he'd decided to dance with him. Still, he couldn't help but worry whether this meant anything to the handsome male. Where they dancing just as friends or was he flirting with him? Was what he said earlier supposed to be flirty or was he just messing around. Why couldn't he read minds? He life would be so much simpler.  
  
Time seemed to pass at lightning speed and before he knew it Amami was leading him out of the club. They always left before the club closed to avoid the stampede.  
  
"You dance like you have no feet," Amami teased as they walked back to his car. The combination of Amami's teasing and the cold autumn night saw a return of the red coloration to Ouma's pale skin. "Yeah well, you dance like a tree cause you are one," he shot back. Even though Amami wasn't freakishly tall he still towered over Ouma. He always swore it was annoying and lamented about it daily, but in actuality he kind of liked it. It made him feel weirdly secure. Something he'd definitely missed out on in his early years.  
  
The drive home was weirdly tense. It wasn't an angry tense but it was still tense. Ouma couldn't quite figure out why. They were talking and joking and teasing each other just like they normally did but the air was different. When they parked in front of Ouma's apartment, Amami exited the car to let him out. It was an odd gesture but it made Ouma grin. He even walked Ouma to the door, which was again stranger as he'd never done that before. As he unlocked his door, Amami tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Ouma turned to see what Amami wanted and was surprised to see how close he was. He was leaning over slightly and his eyes seemed to glow a little in the dim lighting. They stood like that for a few moments, the air around them strangely light and yet somehow still heavy. Finally, Amami whispered, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Ouma barely processed what was happening. He nodded and then Amami's lips were on his and nothing else mattered.  
  
When Amami pulled away Ouma was left breathless and his head fogged up. "See you soon?" he asked, voice low. Ouma nodded and watched stunned as Amami walked back to his car and drove off. He stood there for a little while longer before he remembered his house.  
  
He stumbled inside, barely remembering to lock the door behind him. He nearly tripped over the half-finished puzzle in his entry hall, a sad attempt of his to calm his nerves earlier. He navigated his way through his cluttered apartment, dodging the legos on the floor, the ones the orphanage he worked at had forced on him when the kids stopped playing with them.  
  
He opened his bedroom door, and flopped on the bed, wheezing when his stomach hit the hardcover of his Theatre textbook. The night's events ran through his mind over and over.  
  
Yep, he was definitely calling Miu in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending just...gah I love platonic Iruouma.


End file.
